1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to missile systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for launching missiles.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two important considerations in the design of military aircraft are aerodynamic drag and radar profile. These considerations operate to impose certain constraints on the method and apparatus for launching missiles from such craft. Current missile launch techniques from pods or air vehicles utilize bay doors or a forward port release.
Bay doors are used in applications where the missile is stored internal to the aircraft. However, this option is generally deemed undesirable in that the internal storage of such weapons increases the size of the aircraft. The increased size causes a corresponding increase in the aerodynamic drag, radar profile, weight and cost of the vehicle.
As a result, many designers opt to store missile weaponry external to the aircraft in launch tubes for which the forward port release is the launch technique. With this technique, the missile is ejected in a forward direction from the tube relative to the direction of motion of the aircraft. In this case, high drag and high forward radar reflectivity result.
In addition, tail extension must be delayed until the missile clears the tube. Consequently, the missile is unstable in its initial flight and its tail surfaces must be rapidly deployed and locked to avoid weapon/aircraft collision.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a low drag, low profile, low cost missile launch technique which enhances the safe separation of the missile from the aircraft as well as the survivability of the aircraft.